


My flaws upon my sleeve

by Veto_power_over_clocks



Series: It was supposed to be a oneshot about the second button... [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks/pseuds/Veto_power_over_clocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumours that Sakurai threw a basketball at someone's head <i>on purpose</i>. Yes, <i>that</i> Sakurai. Nobody knows the details.</p><p>(These are the details. Plus everything that happened before. And after.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [this AU](http://veto-power-over-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/119413556035/notes-about-random-au-35). Short version: half the cast of KnB (or more) are girls, and there’s a mixed tournament in the time between the Interhigh and the Winter Cup, so each school has to put their female and male basketball teams to train together and from there decide who are the best players and make a new team just for that. The GoM and the Uncrowned are girls. Who else is a girl was decided on a case by case basis.
> 
> Sakurai's the only guy in Touou's mixed team.
> 
> This part of the AU started because I wanted to write Wakamatsu's shoujo manga plot about her crush on Sakurai, but since I'm already writing something else about shoujo clichés I said "Fuck this, let's talk about one boy surrounded by girls he feels intimidated by but also respects more than he does the guys on his team".
> 
> Warning for sexism and some of the stereotypes about what "girls" and "boys" should be like.

During his last year of middle school, Ryou aims to be good enough at basketball that at least one school will notice and scout him. Sometimes he thinks it’s a silly goal, since he isn’t in a big-name team, but there’s always the chance that someone will be watching during matches, so he does his best every time and waits. His best is amazing, he knows it, he saw it when he was promoted to a starter, he sees it in his opponents’ faces, he sees it when they review match videos - niceness and humbleness are important traits, but there’s no gain in pretending you aren’t good at what you do, because no one needs a player that doubts himself.

Someone was watching. A middle-aged man approaches Ryou one day, almost at the end of the season. He doesn’t waste time inflating Ryou’s ego, simply introduces himself, states what school he’s from, asks Ryou if he would be interested and leaves him with the school’s information. Ryou doesn’t really need the paper he’s been given, he knows about Touou already; people have been talking about them, about their surprising strength, about how they’ve been scouting players from all of Japan for their teams. ‘Tyrants’, they call them, and isn’t that an interesting nickname?

When he gets home, Ryou looks up the school online. The only things he finds that he doesn’t know already is that one of the girls from the Generation of Miracles might go there the next year. It scares Ryou a bit, that he’ll be near one of them, but at the same time it piques his curiosity. Because of the Generation of Miracles, boys’ basketball has lost some attention from the public, and people who didn’t care about girls’ basketball just three years ago are now watching in wonder the development of Teikou’s female team. Ryou has seen videos, and he has no complaints about that - those girls deserve the attention they’re getting, and more. He just hopes he can steal some of that attention, enough for someone to remember his face.

 

+

 

Ryou gets to meet Aomine Daiki from the Generation of Miracles on his first morning at Touou. Even if he hadn’t seen her in magazines, he knows her name: something that had brought even more attention to Teikou’s team had been the fact that all its members had boyish names, and Ryou feels a bit sick when he remembers some of the things said about them because of that.

Aomine Daiki doesn’t seem to care about anything. She walks into the classroom late, offers an insincere apology, and sits down, her eyes glued to the window and the sky outside.

Ryou tries not to think about her, since he isn’t sure he likes her and he feels guilty about it.

 

+

 

Ryou’s first day at Touou’s basketball club doesn’t really impress him. The older members are good, and the other first years are at his level, but there’s a spirit of defeat hanging in the air that has Ryou fidgeting in less than five minutes. Add that to the looks some first years are giving him, like they don’t understand what he’s doing there, and Ryou wishes he hadn’t gotten out of bed this morning.

The man who had scouted Ryou – Coach Harasawa, that’s his name, he shouldn’t forget it, how could he forget it? He’s the coach, he should remember it – divides the new members into small teams and sets them to play against each other, and the look of slight worry he gives all of them tells Ryou that he wasn’t imagining the aura of insecurity surrounding the senpai. He wishes there was someone he could ask about this.

Around the third mini-game, the gym’s door opens and a girl stands in the threshold, surveying the place, head held high and a smile on her face that makes Ryou feel like a rabbit in front of a fox. She’s wearing loose shorts, a baggy t-shirt and sneakers, and her face is wet, either with sweat or water, making her bangs stick to her forehead. She wipes her brow with the back of her hand, smoothes her t-shirt and adjusts her glasses before walking into the gym, waving at Coach Harasawa, who nods to acknowledge her presence, as she passes by him on her way towards the team’s captain.

The second year helping Ryou with stretches looks at the girl like he hates her.

“Sorry, but, who’s that?” Ryou asks, barely audible.

“Imayoshi.” It’s almost like the second year has to control himself not to spit out her name. “Captain of the girls’ team.”

Ryou looks at the girl – Imayoshi-san – from the corner of his eye. She’s talking to the captain, pleasant smile still in place, head slightly tilted to the side. It’s the kind of pose that makes girls look cute and shy, but in her it makes Ryou want to shrink.

He looks away from Imayoshi-san and focuses on practice, only pays attention again when she leaves the gym. There’s a change in her that Ryou doesn’t know how to explain, but he doesn’t feel threatened anymore. The captain, on the other hand, looks tired.

 

+

 

On his second day in the club, Ryou meets Momoi Satsuki.

His first thought is that he hadn’t expected girls like her to exist outside of shonen manga, because, well… she’s… um… her front is rather… imposing for a fifteen year old.

She also has a genuinely nice smile, even if there’s a glint in her eye when she looks at him that Ryou doesn’t know how to interpret.

“You’re in the boys’ club, aren’t you?” she says, walking to him. “I’m Momoi Satsuki, the girls’ manager.”

“Sakurai Ryou,” he says, bowing his head.

“Yes, I know you. They scouted you at the end of the year, almost missed you. It would have been a pity,” she says, nodding, agreeing with herself. “Do you think your coach will mind if I watch the boys’ club today?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll ask him, don’t worry. Nice to meet you, Sakurai-kun,” she says, waving goodbye as she turns around to find Coach Harasawa.

 

+

 

Ryou sees Imayoshi again on his third day in the club, this time alongside the entire girls’ basketball club. They’re an impressive sight, too many of them taller than Ryou, and they stand proud in front of the boys, arms crossed or on their waists, every single one of them looking surer of herself than every single boy in the room, and Ryou wonders if the reason he’d been so unimpressed on his first day had to do with the female club. It would certainly explain why some of the senpai avoid looking at the girls, and why others look at them as if issuing a challenge (there are some boys who look at them differently, though: full of respect, with a hint of awe, and like they’re waiting to be recognized).

“We’re here for practice,” the girls’ coach says, smiling at the male team so, so sweetly. She’s wearing a long, flower-patterned dress that contrasts with her team’s training clothes, which consist of a variety of loose shirts - most of them old-looking, some with even a couple of holes – and shorts that seem to have been bought in the men’s section of a department store. He’s not sure why he’d expected girls’ training clothes to be different from boys’ – they’re all trying to do the same thing, so they’d all go for similar attire, right?

There’s one girl who catches Ryou’s attention because her shorts have a butterfly stamped on one side, and because she’s wearing hair pins with butterflies on them to keep loose strands of her long, bleached hair out of her face. She seems to have put a lot of thought into her appearance, making it as feminine as possible, but some of the effect is lost because she’s over 190cm tall, and the muscles of her arms and legs are better than those of a good part of the boys in the room.

…that was a very mean thing to think, wasn’t it?

Ryou fights the urge to approach the girl to apologize to her, and to tell her that her butterfly pins are very cute and that he’d actually like some work-out tips from her, and that he’s very, very sorry for judging her appearance and he’s a horrible person, and he’s so, so sorry, he should be kicked to the ground, and out of the club.

“Where’s Aomine?” Butterfly Girl asks Momoi-san.

“Let me call her,” Momoi-san says, taking out her phone and leaving the gym.

Momoi-san returns soon, looking resigned, and Butterfly Girl starts ranting, something about how it’s the third fucking day and she’d only bothered to show her face once, and who did she think she was?

“Our best player,” Imayoshi-san says, matter-of-factly. “Now shut up, Wakamatsu, the boys are staring.” There’s condescension hidden under fondness in the way she says ‘boys’, and it has Ryou staring at his feet.

It also has the guys who seemed to hate her clenching fists and avoiding looking at her.

“What happened?” Sakurai asks one of the senpai as quietly as possible.

“You know there’s a mixed tournament this year, right?” Ryou nods. “We played against them to see who had better chances of ending up in the mixed team later, to get an idea of what to improve and all that. We thought we’d have to go soft on them, but… we’re good. They’re better. It didn’t sit well with everyone.”

Ryou doesn’t have to wait too long to see how good the girls are. They’re divided into mixed teams to play mini-games at the end of practice, and he ends up on the same one as Imayoshi-san. On the opposite team is Butterfly Girl - er, Wakamatsu-san.

There isn’t any difference with any of the previous matches Ryou has been in. The girls play just as hard and take as many risks as the boys, but he thinks they’re a bit more vicious, like they’re trying to steal the title of ‘Tyrants’ from the boys’ club. This is what Ryou had been expecting when he entered Touou, and so he tries to stop thinking about anything that isn’t scoring, doesn’t count how many times he receives the ball and just focuses on shooting, on being at their level.

After the last shot, there’s a prickling sensation on the back of his neck.

Someone is watching.

Ryou turns to find Imayoshi-san’s eyes studying him, and a pleased smirk on her lips.

“Maybe you will get to play with us in an official match,” she says, clapping his back as she walks past him.

Yes, Ryou would like that. He really would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some talking in this chapter about whether how "feminine" or "masculine" the activities you do are defines your gender.
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that Sakurai has a lot of good intentions, but his words might come out wrong anyway sometimes.

As far as life goals go, wanting to be part of the mixed team probably can be considered as one Ryou should never, ever say aloud, going by the general attitude towards co-ed practice. Twice a week, both teams meet in one of the gyms, and some of Ryou’s teammates simply don’t show up. They don’t even try to make excuses, they just don’t go. Coach Harasawa doesn’t seem to care as long as their performance doesn’t drop.

The girls’ coach – Kawashima-san, who always wears long dresses, flower-patterned skirts and headbands on the days there’s joint practice, but who goes to class in pants every other day – is the one who looks angrier with each practice that goes by in which there isn’t complete attendance. It’s not that obvious at first, but on the third week she stands in front of everyone with her arms crossed, her smile tenser than before, and Coach Harasawa sighs, just once. The third years from both teams make faces that leave Ryou wondering what it is that they know that he doesn’t.

Ryou doesn’t know what happens, but two days later, half of the senpai that kept skipping co-ed training have quit the club, and the other half look furious, but keep their heads high and glare at anyone who looks their way.

 

+

 

Ryou approaches Aomine-san during lunchtime one day. He had decided to do it during the first week of class, but it takes him three more weeks to gather the courage, so it’s at the end of the fourth week that he finds himself walking up the stairs towards the school’s roof, mentally repeating what he’s already planned to say. He’s going to introduce himself and he’s not going to be intimidated, and he’s just going to find out what she’s like and if she ever intends to go to practice, and then he’ll leave to find a peaceful place to have lunch.

Yes, that’s a great plan.

It doesn’t work.

He opens the door and finds Aomine-san lying on the ground, head resting on her arms, eyes closed. Ryou stands there, willing his voice to work, but all that comes out is a nervous squeak that makes Aomine-san look at him.

“Who are you?”

“Sa-Sa-Sakurai Ryou! We’re classmates!” Ryou says, bowing. “I’m sorry for bothering you now! I’ll leave immediately, sorry!”

He takes a step back, but Aomine-san’s on her feet and approaching him in a second. She takes his lunch from his hands and opens it.

“What’s this?” she asks, squinting, and then bringing it close to her nose to smell it. “Chopsticks,” she says, stretching a hand towards Ryou.

Aomine-san eats Ryou’s lunch in record time. He’ll probably faint from hunger during afternoon practice, but there’s a part of him that’s flattered.

“That was good,” Aomine-san says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Bring the same tomorrow.”

 

+

 

Wakamatsu-san drops by Ryou’s classroom during lunchtime on Monday of the fifth week, right after Aomine-san has left with the lunch Ryou has made for her.

She opens the door with too much force, making most of the students still in the classroom turn to her, and she walks in with firm steps. Ryou’s tempted to write notes about the moment, because there’s something about a 193cm girl with strong arms and strong legs walking in, looking around like she’s searching for someone to battle to death with that would probably make for an interesting chapter opening or climax.

Ryou cowers when her eyes settle on him and she walks to his desk, stands in front of him with her arms crossed and looks down at him.

“Stop feeding Aomine,” she says, her voice loud enough for everyone to hear. People are watching.

Ryou sinks into his seat and swallows.

“Sh-she wants lunch and it’s-it’s no problem for me.”

“I don’t care if it’s any problem or not! She already has it too easy and now you bring her lunch? Stop it!”

“I’m sorry for making it too easy for her! But she’ll get mad if I don’t bring her lunch!”

“Then I’ll deal with her!” Wakamatsu-san makes an exasperated gesture. Her nails have been painted blue today.

“But then what would she eat?”

“Hell if I know. But stop doing it.”

“But-”

“Stop.”

Ryou tries to bow his head, already saying his apologies, but they get cut short when he hits his forehead against the edge of the desk. He’d miscalculated how far he was from it.

Things happen too fast then. First Wakamatsu-san was standing in front of him, imposing and demanding, and next she’s kneeling by his side, batting away his hands to get a better look at his face.

“Shit,” she mutters, looking around. “You’re not bleeding, but you broke the skin a bit. Do you have a band-aid? You should go to the infirmary. Can you stand? If not, I think I can carry you, you’re tiny-”

She’s rambling, and the pain has already subsided by the time she decides she should take him to the infirmary and starts asking him if he can walk.

“I’m fine, Wakamatsu-san,” Ryou says when she stops to breathe.

“You hit your head. You have a cut!”

“But it’s not bleeding.” He touches the cut to emphasize, but Wakamatsu-san bats his hands away again. Someone laughs, but neither of them looks to find out whom.

“You still need a band-aid.” She stands up and grabs Ryou by the shoulder, pulling him up.

“I have some in my schoolbag.”

“You do?”

Wakamatsu-san’s forehead is wrinkled from surprise. Ryou nods and sits down again to look for the band-aids.

“Band-aids, lunches… don’t tell me you’re also good at cleaning and sewing,” she says as she opens one band-aid.

“Um…” Ryou blushes.

Wakamatsu-san looks up from the band-aid to fix him with a disbelieving glare.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re better at being a girl than me!” She fumbles with the band-aid, her fingers getting stuck on it, and she starts trying to peel it off without completely ruining it. She fails. “…I need another one.”

She manages to put on the second band-aid and leaves with one final warning to stop bringing lunch for Aomine-san.

“So…” a classmate says, mocking smile on his face. “Better at being a girl?”

Ryou finds too many things wrong with the whole situation to have a clear idea of where to start to explain it. He suspects someone expects him to be offended, and he’d really like his classmate to stop smiling at him, but more than anything he’d like to stop thinking about how Wakamatsu-san had said those words, because she hadn’t sounded like she was holding anything against him and more like she was pissed at herself.

He spends the afternoon classes thinking about it, and about how she’d braided her hair today, and about the butterfly hairpins she apparently also wears during classes. The teacher catches him doodling twice, and he apologizes, but he’s still thinking about Wakamatsu-san’s tone and his classmate’s smile, and trying to put into words everything that’s wrong.

 

+

 

Wakamatsu-san doesn’t leave Ryou’s head, but she gets pushed to the back of his thoughts by more urgent worries, mainly how the returning senpai seem to be out for blood during each mixed practice.

Before, getting a spot on the mixed team hadn’t seemed so difficult, but now everyone seems ready to prove they’re better than the rest, and so Ryou has to try even harder than before, which was already as hard as he thought he could try.

Imayoshi-san hasn’t talked to him again since that first co-ed practice, due to not ending up on the same team nor playing against each other, and it wouldn’t worry Ryou if it weren’t because, whenever he turns to see if she’s watching him, her eyes are fixed on somebody else, narrowed and calculating. Only once does he manage to catch her eye, and her lips curve downwards and she looks away from him too quickly. He’s distracted for the rest of the game.

Today he can’t afford to be distracted, so even when he notices that Wakamatsu-san’s practice t-shirt is blue and matches her nails – leaving him to wonder if that was on purpose or just a coincidence, which only adds to the many things he thinks he should tell her - he forces himself to give his best, because the coaches have decided to form all-male and all-female teams for this afternoon and Ryou’s team is going against Imayoshi-san’s.

He promises himself that she will recognize him again today, but through the whole game he barely gets chances to prove anything. He’s not sure what the coaches had been thinking, because his team is made of first years, while Imayoshi-san’s is actually the female team’s starting line-up (sans Aomine-san). If this was a story he was writing, everything would be revealed as a secret test of character for the protagonist, his moment to prove his worth to the clearly superior opponents/potential-teammates, but in real life the situation is probably just a result of bad luck, or maybe a way to get it into their heads that being a girl or a boy has nothing to do with anything besides which uniform and bathroom are assigned to you.

The game’s a carnage, but Ryou refuses to miss any chances, tries to create them himself, and he doesn’t allow himself to be intimidated when Imayoshi-san marks him. He avoids her with just a few seconds left of the game, and it’s too easy, so much that he’s tempted to turn around and find out if something has happened to her, but he ignores that thought and shoots.

Just like a month ago, there’s a prickling sensation at the back of Ryou’s neck. He shivers and turns around to find Imayoshi-san standing at the same spot where he’d passed her. When her eyes meet his, she pouts and sighs.

“Ah, you left me behind so easily,” she says.

Ryou’s instincts kick in immediately.

“I’m sorry!” he says, bowing. “I’m really sorry! I thought you’d block me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“You know you were actually supposed to leave her behind, right?” one of Ryou’s teammates points out, sounding confused.

“It’s fine, I must have gotten distracted, that’s all,” Imayoshi-san says, making a conciliatory gesture. “That was a good shot, by the way.”

 

+

 

Ryou skips morning practice the next day. He doesn’t really mean to, but as he’s walking towards the gym, he finally figures out the basic idea of what he’d have liked to say to Wakamatsu-san, and so he runs to where the female team trains. He intends to catch Wakamatsu-san’s attention and talk to her outside of the gym, but as he’s peering over the door a hand lands on his shoulder, making him yelp and bringing everyone’s attention to him.

“Now this is a surprise!” Imayoshi-san says, walking towards Ryou, who looks to his side to find the owner of the hand is Aomine-san. “Two surprises! It’s great to see both of you!”

“Yeah, yeah, I was just curious about what’s happening here.”

“Just curious?!” Wakamatsu-san says as she walks to them as well. Another girl – Susa-san, vice-captain, who Ryou remembers because her nose is too big and makes her features rough – follows her, rolling her eyes.

“Wanted to see if anyone did anything worth looking at. Got up early for nothing,” Aomine-san says, turning to walk away, but then she looks at Ryou and asks, “Do you have my lunch?”

“He doesn’t,” Wakamatsu-san says, just as Ryou’s opening his mouth.

“What do you know?”

“I told him to stop feeding you!”

“You listened to her?!” Aomine-san says, turning to Ryou, indignant.

“I’m sorry, Wakamatsu-san!” Ryou says, bowing. “I made lunch for Aomine-san today as well.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Wakamatsu-san says, running a hand over her face.

“She could have gotten hungry, I’m sorry!”

“Why did you go to give orders to Sakurai?” Imayoshi-san asks, putting herself between Wakamatsu-san and Aomine-san.

“Because it can’t go on like this!”

“What he and Aomine do is none of our business. It doesn’t affect the team in any way.”

“He’s just spoiling this brat!”

“If he wants to spoil her, that’s his choice,” Susa-san says, shrugging.

Imayoshi-san presses her lips tightly together to keep herself from smiling. Ryou suddenly understand what they’re thinking and blushes, and Wakamatsu-san turns to look at him with her mouth half-open.

“And my lunch?” Aomine-san says.

Ryou doesn’t really notice himself moving as he takes out Aomine-san’s lunch from his schoolbag and hands it to her, just knows that the other three girls are looking at him. Aomine-san leaves before his face has recovered a normal color and temperature.

There’s mild curiosity on Imayoshi-san’s face and clear disinterest on Susa-san’s, while Wakamatsu-san’s eyes remain wide.

“You’ve got terrible taste,” Wakamatsu-san says, looking disgusted.

“No!” Ryou says, which makes one of Imayoshi-san’s eyebrows go up while Susa-san chuckles.

“You do! She’s loud and brash and she has the grace of a monkey.”

“Insults aren’t necessary,” Imayoshi-san says, turning to Wakamatsu-san. “You’re louder, and nobody cares about any of her traits as long as we win, just as nobody cares about any of yours or mine or Susa’s. Nobody cares about what he does,” she says, pointing at Ryou, “as long as he gets the ball into the hoop. We’ve had this conversation before, Wakamatsu.”

Imayoshi-san gives Wakamatsu-san a stern look, then smiles, small and cold but somehow comforting in its insincerity. Wakamatsu-san huffs and crosses her arms, looking away.

“I don’t like her. In that way,” Ryou manages to say.

“You don’t?” Susa-san frowns in confusion.

“She plays basketball, of course he doesn’t,” Wakamatsu-san says, rolling her eyes.

“Weren’t you absolutely sure that he liked her just 30 seconds ago?”

“It made sense, he’s been making her lunch. But it makes more sense that he’s just intimidated, right?” She looks at him from the corner of her eye. “He probably wants a cute girl who cooks and cleans.”

Ryou’s lips twist for a moment. He’s perfectly capable of doing that himself, thank you very much, but then he remembers why he’s here.

“Sorry, but I don’t see the problem with a girl that plays basketball,” Ryou says, trying to keep his head high as he speaks.

“Well, she’ll have arms like yours,” Imayoshi-san says, stretching her hands in front of herself to show her forearms. “And everyone will tease you.”

“They’ll call her a guy,” Susa-san says, scratching the bridge of her nose with two fingers, “and other things.”

“And?” Ryou asks. Neither girl had sounded affected while speaking, and if they don't care, why should he?

“Wouldn’t you mind?”

“She’s a girl anyway, right? What she looks like or what she does wouldn’t matter. I can cook and clean for us.”

“Just like that?” Wakamatsu-san says and shakes her head.

Ryou lowers his head and looks at Wakamatsu-san’s light green nails, which match her t-shirt again.

“It’s not like there’s a wrong or right way to be a girl, you just... are. You say you're a girl and you are one and that's it. And if she’s happy… If she likes herself, why wouldn't I like her?”

The girls look at him for a long moment and then exchange quick looks with each other. Then they laugh, Susa-san covering her mouth and nose with her hands, Imayoshi-san shaking her head, her short hair swaying with her movements, and Wakamatsu-san bending over and laughing loudly.

“I should go to practice,” Ryou mutters.

Imayoshi-san raises a hand to stop him, and takes a moment to compose herself, to bring the knowing smile back.

“You’ll be late. Stay here, we’ll tell Coach Harasawa I asked you to come and forgot to let him know.”

“Won’t your coach mind?”

“If you don’t set us back, she won’t say anything,” Susa-san says, already walking back to the gym.

Ryou follows her. Wakamatsu-san walks by his side and says, just as they enter the gym, “I take it back. I’m better at being a girl than you. But you’re better at being a boy than me.”

She grins, confident, and adjusts her hairpins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> There isn't much about this AU yet, but what little there is can be found [here](http://veto-power-over-fanworks.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-Writing-about-the-second-button%27s-too-mainstream...-I-want-to-do-it-too%21/chrono).
> 
> Oh, and this is what I originally wanted to write for BPS' ["Basketball"](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/120322874733/challenge-no-128-basketball) challenge, but I missed the deadline. Luckily, amnesty month happened.


End file.
